


Tentacle Monster Breeder AU

by ilovelocust



Series: Porny Sheith Drabbles [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Consensual, Eggs, Focus Shiro, M/M, Oviposition, Tentacle Monster Breeders, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Viewpoint Keith, the name daddy used as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Keith and Shiro are long term boyfriends, who run a small business in breeding, raising, and training Tentacle Monsters. Of course, properly training Tentacle Monsters requires a real live human to train them on. Luckily, Keith's lovely boyfriend is an always willing volunteer for the job.





	1. Train Them Early, Train Them Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I have a stressful week and am super happy about the weekend. Enjoy my strangeness.
> 
> And yes, for those who read my porny snippets series. The first chapter is from there. The second chapter is 2,400 words of new content for you though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new generation has just been born. Time to begin their training.

Most people don’t realize just how cute tentacle monsters are when they are first hatched. By the time they go to market their skin has darkened and their tentacles have filled out with hard bumps and ridges according to their breed, but at this age they are still pale and soft. Like adorable tiny octopuses with too many limbs and an insatiable craving for cum. They can squish their way into just about anything right now, and the little sounds they make are the cutest high pitched rumbles, that make their whole bodies shake and jiggle.

A noise which they are making quite a lot of as Keith sets their box down on the bed. Right beside his completely naked and prepared face down boyfriend. Said boyfriend who is currently trying to lounge out and play it cool, like he hasn’t been pestering Keith all day about when they were going to start training. Keith pinches his ass.

Shiro jerks, “Ouch, what was that for?” Shiro says, shooting him a betrayed puppy face, like he doesn’t know what he did to deserve the pinch.

Keith smiles all faux innocence, “Just making sure you were still awake,” Keith picks up one of the Long Divas, its breed is known for its long thin tentacles and how much they like to explore with them. It will be a good one to start things off and help the others figure out how to get the treats for today’s lesson, “Are you ready baby?” Keith asks.

Shiro nods his head, and slips his own hands down to spread his cheeks. That’s as much confirmation as Keith needs. Keith sets the Long Diva down right on the swell of Shiro’s ass. He can’t help smiling when Shiro jumps a bit. The little buggers are mouthy at this age, no teeth in domestic breeds, but still a surprise when they suddenly start sucking on your skin.

Keith reaches back into the box for a Thick Johnny, and when he turns back is pleased to see the Diva has already caught the trail he left leading into Shiro’s hole. If they figure things out this quickly, he might have to go get more treats just so all the little guys can get a turn with Shiro.

Keith adds more and more baby tentacle monster around Shiro’s ass, watching carefully to note their temperaments. Lessons are group now, but eventually they will be solo and tailored to the individual creature. Never too early to start noticing things.

Despite the good start, it takes until Keith sets down a Bumpy Bethany for one of the little guys to push in the first tentacle. Shiro tenses instinctively, but relaxes a second later. The Tentacle Monsters aren’t the only thing Keith is an expert at training. Shiro knows how to let the babies in, Keith made sure of it.

A happy rumble alerts the rest of the brood, and soon their is a squirming shoving pile of them. One tentacle the size of a pencil become two, two become four, four becomes eight. Shiro’s breath hitches but he takes the writhing thing into himself with only a jutter of his hips against the bed. Babies aren’t good with prep, so Keith did it for them. Shiro can take as much as they can dish out.

Somebody must hit something close to the right spot, because Shiro moans and his hips push down against the bed again. Keith pinches Shiro’s ass again, and narrows his eyes at Shiro’s guilty look. He knows better than to rut against the sheets when they are training the babies. A shifting surface isn’t conducive to learning, and if Shiro forgets himself again, he’s going to find his cock in a cage for the next lesson.

All thoughts of punishment and prevention flee Keith’s head, as he watches a runt of a mini get tired of the scraps it can wiggle out of Shiro’s hole, and decide upon a new method of getting treats. Bracing against the bigger tentacle monsters, it flips around and starts to shove its head against Shiro’s rim. Shiro gives a little cry that is anything but pained at the surprising addition. The small things body is smaller than Keith’s cock at this age, there is no risk of harm, but the stretch is more than either of them where expecting Shiro to take today.

Keith pulls the others back, and watches with increasing glee as the little guy’s head wriggles into Shiro and it begins to work in its tentacles as well. He’s so pleased he doesn’t even give Shiro a warning pinch, when he starts to squirm and moan at the sensation. Keith puts a mental star by the mini’s name. This one is going to get to start its solo training early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys would not believe how many times I had to rewrite the beginning of this drabble. I just couldn't get it to start like I wanted it to.


	2. Laying A Clutch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyan is refusing to use the incubator to lay her clutch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so shocked this chapter got written, so many time I thought I was just going to give up, but I'd already put so much effort in, that I could justify leaving it to rot in my Scrivner folder.

In the wild, a tentacle monster with a fertilized set of eggs would hunt down an appropriate host, give it the ride of its life, then use its ovipositor tentacle to lay its eggs. Where they would stay until the babies were ready to hatch. To put it bluntly, doing things as nature intended was impractical for breeders. Neither of them could afford to have Shiro laid up for extended periods every time a new generation was ready, and that didn’t even touch the myriad of complications that could arise from playing host to another species.

No this sort of thing was exactly what technology was made for. They’d spent good money on their incubator. It had a nice flesh textured exterior entrance that led into a squishy tube that felt as close to the real thing as one could get with plastics and other synthetics. A heater kept the device at a perfect 98.7 degrees. It was everything a tentacle monster could want in a host, but despite this perfect machine made to make man and monsters lives easier, Cyan, grown fat with its fertilized clutch, was refusing to use the damn thing.

Keith had tried everything. Bribery, demonstrations, even rubbing Shiro’s dirty work out clothes on the exterior, so the incubator would seem closer to what Cyan was used too. That last one usually worked, but no dice this time, Cyan was having none of this fake host stuff.

That left only one practical option. Convince Cyan to lay its clutch somewhere else, then move the eggs to the incubator manually. Where that somewhere else was going to be, didn’t take more than one guess. Cyan had been overly ‘friendly’ to Shiro ever since its clutch was ready to lay, trying to get a tentacle up his pants legs every chance it got. Keith had to help pry her off just yesterday. Not that Cyan was in any danger of actually overpowering Shiro. They didn’t breed anything big enough or strong enough to overcome an experienced man of Shiro’s size. The extra money from such breeds weren’t worth the risk to either of them.

But that is neither here or there, Cyan had made clear exactly who it wants to lay its eggs in, and Shiro and Keith where just going to have to go along with the stubborn old goat. At least the view would be nice.

-

Keith is a professional. He can tell you the best mix of feed for each of his monsters. Identify the breed a customer wants from a blurry picture of a single tentacle, and keep up to date on all the latest innovations in his chosen field. He’s not some fly by night monster mill, selling off his personal tentacle monster’s offspring for extra beer money, but right now, watching Shiro cling to the sheets as Cyan fucks a tentacle into him as big as Keith’s wrist. There is no denying, professional he may be, Keith absolutely loves mixing business and pleasure.

Cyan has Shiro’s lower half right where the monster wants it. Legs pinned, thighs held wide apart. Cock alternately choked off at the base and milked for all its worth, preparing a place for your eggs is no reason to stop seeking treats in Cyan’s mind, and best of all, an ass already filled with enough slick to squirt around the hardest thrusts. Keith’s mouth salivates at that.

Nothing is better than taking one of their monster’s sloppy seconds. It makes his cock pulse just to think about fucking through the evidence of how hard Shiro’s let himself be used. Feeling how loose Shiro is around his dick, hearing the squelching as he slides into his dirty hole. Keith groans and cups himself through his jeans. Later, he can get off later. After Cyan has shown Shiro a good time. After they’ve moved the eggs into the incubator. Then Keith can lay Shiro out and start in on round two. For now he needs to stay present, and make sure nothing goes wrong.

Shiro’s eyes are closed, so he doesn’t see it when Cyan decides its time for him to take another tentacle. Shiro jerks against Cyan’s hold, thighs shaking, as the tip of the curious tentacle begins to prod his stretched rim. Keith leans over and runs a comforting hand through Shiro’s hair. Grey eyes open and meet his own. Keith smiles softly, “Relax baby, you can take them,” Keith says, and Shiro can. The second tentacle may be a bit smaller than the first, but together they are easily larger than two full sized dicks. For a normal person, Keith would be concerned, but Shiro’s ass sees more play than a football at the Super Bowl. He can take these, he needs to take these if it he’s going to manage the stretch of the eggs.

Shiro whimpers as the second tentacle begins to wiggle its way in beside the thrusting first, but the shaking in his thighs stop as he relaxes against his urge to tense up. The second tentacle pushes itself the rest of the way in letting more goopy tentacle slick slide out around it, “There you go, I knew you could do it,” Keith praises, Shiro shudders and moans at his words, and the sound goes straight towards his cock. He fights down the urge to ask to fuck his mouth, to feel that moan from inside his throat. Spit roasting Shiro between himself and one of the monsters never gets old, but now isn’t the time, “Is everything still good, baby?” Keith asks. They can find another way to lay the clutch if he’s not. A new generation will never be as important to him as Shiro being okay, but Shiro nods his head against Keith’s hand. He’s happy right where he’s at, “Good,” Keith says.

Keith can see the little pulse running up the tentacle as Cyan leaves one last load of slick and begins to pull out. Seems its finally time for the main show. Most of Cyan’s tentacles are smooth, meant to slide in just as easy as they come out, but the ovipositor tentacle is different. Bumpy rough texture, meant to stick against internal walls when it expands and not move as eggs are squeezed in. All that slick goop Cyan poured into Shiro was designed so he could take this.

Shiro’s empty now, hole winking at its sudden emptiness. Keith pets down his neck, rubbing at his tense shoulders, “Just remember, relax,” Keith says, he can feel Shiro nod against his leg. Then the ovipositor tentacle begins to push in.

Keith doesn’t need to feel the sensation himself, to know that Shiro can feel each and every bump, every rough patch, that passes his rim. The way he buries his face in the bedding. The way his ass keeps clenching and unclenching, as if every time he relaxes something new and strange presses into him and shocks him into tightening up again, and of course, the way his cock is dripping despite Cyan leaving off stimulating it, “You’re such a slut for having your rim played with,” Keith says without thinking. Shiro whines, unable to deny Keith’s words, “I love that about you,” Shiro is utterly perfect, and he couldn’t stand him thinking anything else.

Shiro doesn’t have to endure that particular sweet torment for very long, though. Soon enough Cyan is fully seated, and Keith watches with greedy eyes as the first large bulge begins to pass down the tentacle towards Shiro. Keith moves like a man possessed, leaning across Shiro’s body so he can press his fingers to Shiro’s puffy red rim. Cyan has abused it so deliciously so far, and Keith wants to feel it when it takes the biggest abuse of the day. Shiro groans when the small end of the bulge begins to push through, soon letting out a small cry as his muscles are forced wider apart than any other time to day. Cyan doesn’t care about giving time, the egg is going in on its schedule and Shiro’s insides will accommodate it if they want to or not.

Shiro’s rim stretches tight under Keith’s fingertips, almost at its very limits for a golden second of time, then the thickest part of the egg slips through, and Shiro’s greedy hole swallows the bulge out of sight. Shiro sucks in a deep lungful of air in relief, and Keith smiles as he watches the next bulge approach.`

Cyan lays five eggs in the end. All deep inside Shiro, where they will be warm and safe. Shiro is finally allowed a moment to recover, as Keith drags the tired and uncooperative tentacle monster back to its pin. Dealing with the work side of work has the erection he’s been sporting the entire time Shiro was getting stuffed flagging, but the sight he’s greeted with when he returns has it standing back to attention.

Shiro’s rolled over onto his back, chest flushed, thighs drenched with the leakage from his hole, his cock is hard and red dripping pre-cum down his shaft, and his stomach has the slightest bulge. Easy to miss, but a cock hardening reminder of what’s hidden inside of him now. Shiro’s eyes watch him, as Keith approaches the bed.

Keith lays down beside him, pressing his hand to Shiro’s stomach. God he can feel the bumps, “What does it feel like?” Keith asks. Keith’s never let one of the monsters use him as a host before, that particular pleasure has always been given to Shiro. 

“Like I’ve been stuffed full of monster eggs,” Shiro snarks. Keith raises an unimpressed eyebrow, but can’t keep the small smile off his face. If he didn’t like Shiro’s humor, he wouldn’t be dating him.

Keith pushes down on Shiro’s stomach, and Shiro’s groans and arches into his touch, “Real answer, how does it feel,” Keith asks again.

“Good,” Shiro moans, “Every time I move, I can feel them shift inside of me.” Shiro’s hips jerk again empty air.

“I like to hear that,” Keith kisses Shiro’s, stomach. Then moves up to kiss the tip of his nose, “Of course, you know what you have to do now, right?” Keith whispers.

Shiro nods, “Yeah,” Shiro says, and Keith can’t miss how tired he sounds. As turned on as Shiro might be, Cyan rode him hard.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll hold you up,” Keith says, slipping behind Shiro and pulling him back to where Keith can rest him against his chest and use the headboard as support. After wrangling grumpy tentacle monsters, moving Shiro’s dead weight is nothing, “All you have to do is push,” Keith says, putting a hand under each of Shiro’s knees and pulling his legs back and up. “You ready,” Keith asks, glancing at his boyfriend’s face. Shiro is blushing. He always gets flustered when Keith reminds him that despite their size difference he’s perfectly capable of manhandling the bigger man.

Shiro nods again, and he doesn’t need further instruction from Keith to know what to do. Shiro’s stomach contracts as he starts to push, and push, and push. Keith can feel the way Shiro’s straining between his legs. If the eggs won’t come loose he’ll have to switch positions and go digging. Shiro’s should be loose enough to take his entire hand without needing more stretching, but before he can suggest it Shiro rim begins to part around something dull orange, the flat bottom of one of the eggs. Shiro begins to shake as more of the egg comes into view, then suddenly the egg is swallowed back in, as Shiro’s muscles release. Shiro’s panting, and Keith squeezes the grip he has on Shiro’s leg softly, “You were so close baby, only a little further and it would have been out.”

“I can’t,” Shiro says, and he won’t meet Keith’s eyes, “It’s too big,”

Keith nuzzles Shiro’s jaw until he finally looks at him, “Do you want me to try and pull it out?” Keith asks. What can be forced into you, and what you can push back out on your own can sometimes be different. Shiro jaw sets, eyes troubled. It’s his very classic I don’t like your idea, but I can’t think of another way face. Keith’s become an expert at reading it over their relationship, “Why don’t you use your fingers, hold yourself open? It’s only the last little bit you can’t get past.” Keith suggests instead.

That idea seems to sit better with Shiro. Keith’s pleased to see Shiro’s fingers pulling his own hole open. Shiro shivers against him, as the cold air kisses his warm insides, “Now push,” Keith says, and Shiro does.

Shiro sucks in a breath, as his stomach contracts again. His whole core seeming to be working at the one goal of pushing free one single egg. This time when the orange of the egg appears, it is framed by Shiro’s thick fingers holding himself open. The thick of the eggs presses Shiro’s fingers tight against his rim, and he must be able to feel his heartbeat through them, so closely are they mashed together, “You’re almost there,” “So close,” “Just a little further, baby,” Keith encourages. Then suddenly the thick is past and the egg is pushed free onto the bedding, a small torrent of goop gushing out after it. Messy messy.

Keith lets go of Shiro’s legs, while he catches his breath. Keith picks up the egg. It still warm from Shiro’s insides, coated in the slick Cyan left behind. He holds it against Shiro’s stomach, close to its siblings, “See I told you could do it,” Keith says, kissing Shiro’s neck, “And look now you’re a daddy,” He jokes.

Shiro lets out a bark of a laugh, “I don’t think that how that works,” Shiro says, smiling. Keith will never get over how much he loves that smile.

Keith returns a smile of his own, “I guess it would be kind of weird to have baby hatch, then teach him to wreck Daddy’s ass until he cums screaming,” Keith says, as a sly smirk overcomes his face, “Unless you're into that kind of thing,”

Keith hasn’t seen Shiro’s face this red, since the little old lady next door realized what Shiro did for a living. She and Stephanie are quite happy together now, but Shiro still has trouble looking her in the eye, “Okay daddy,” Keith says, grabbing Shiro under the knees again, “Only four more babies to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed.


End file.
